


Le prix de la vengeance

by Perspicacia



Category: Les Traducteurs (2019)
Genre: Gen, Revenge, some fix-it, spoilers for the movie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: Quel est le prix que vous seriez prêt à payer pour vous venger?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Le prix de la vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).



Quel est le prix de la vengeance ? Quel est le prix du sang ?

  
Infini.

  
Il n’y a rien, rien, qu’Alex n’aurait fait pour faire tomber Angstrom et pour tirer sa vengeance de qui est arrivé au pauvre George, victime tout à la fois de la cupidité d’Angstrom et du désir d’anonymat d’Alex. Quand il quitte la prison où l’autre homme continue de hurler comme un dément, sa superbe enfin brisée, Alex a obtenu tout ce qu’il voulait de l’orgueilleux éditeur. Son regard, quand il a compris, quand il a enfin compris la vérité…. Alex a attendu cela pendant des semaines, des mois.

  
Et pourtant…

  
Alex se rend directement à l’hôpital.

  
Chen Yao est au chevet d’Olga et Alex remet sa personnalité d’escroqueur dépassé par les événements, brillant mais pas trop. Il aime bien le Chinois en vérité, il aime bien tous les traducteurs, même cet idiot d’Italien, mais il continuera de leur cacher le secret de l’auteur de Dedalus. Le nom de George Fontaine entrera dans l’histoire et l’argent du troisième tome ira à ses héritiers, uniquement des œuvres de bienfaisance car le vieux libraire n’avait pas de parents en vie, aucun cousin, aucun enfant… Alex a bien assez d’argent comme ça avec les deux autres tomes, l’argent n’a jamais, jamais été le but de tout cela.  
Il s’assoie au chevet d’Olga et le traducteur chinois le salue et les laisse. Alex le sait, l’autre est, comme tous les traducteurs, persuadé qu’il y a eu quelque chose entre Olga et Alex.

  
Comment lui dire que c’est la culpabilité qui le retient là ? Plus que la culpabilité….

  
Quand Olga a parlé de Dedalus, ce soir-là, auprès de la piscine, Alex s’est senti compris comme il ne l’avait jamais été que par George. Olga avait lu son œuvre et vu son âme. Et maintenant elle est étendue là, inconsciente depuis des jours, prise en même temps qu’Angstrom dans la vengeance du jeune Anglais…

  
Il prend sa main. Quelqu’un a fini par lui retirer le vernis rouge. Il ne prie pas. Pour prier, il faut la foi et Alex croit en la littérature et en la vengeance, pas en un Dieu bon. Pourtant, il promet. Comme s’il marchandait avec un esprit invisible.

  
«Réveille-toi, » lui murmure-t-il si bas que le bruit des machines couvre sa voix, « Réveille-toi et à toi je dirais tout. »

  
Et il a son miracle.


End file.
